Belt retractors with force limiters are known from the prior art, which make possible a rotation of the belt spool despite a blocking thereof, when a specific belt webbing withdrawal force is exceeded in the safety belt. The forces exerted by the safety belt onto a vehicle occupant are thereby limited.
In particular, torsion rods are used as force limiters, in which the resistance force counteracting the withdrawal of the belt webbing is determined by the respectively acting moment of torsion resistance. Such torsion rods can only transfer a moment of resistance to a limited extent, because in the case of higher stresses they tend to contract or to collapse completely.
The object of the invention consists in providing an assembly for force limitation in a belt retractor, in which a later addition of a torsion rod or of another desired force limiter is possible.